


"My Heart Belongs To You..."

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Namibia Special, Richard Hammond - Freeform, TGT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: I was going to do a short fic where Hammond and Reader are sleeping under the buggy together to keep warm, but I got a bit carried away and ended up writing 5 pages lmao XD Here's a two part story instead then, still based on the Namibia Special :)Follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad @ thatdankhammondlover :)





	1. Chapter 1

We had been driving for hours across the desert sand on our first day in Namibia, it was fair to say we were going nowhere. It had begun to get stupidly dark luckily, we had lights that actually worked, but they didn’t prepare us entirely for what was in front of us. It was a death-trap, you couldn’t tell if you were going to hit a rock, of if the land was flat or bumpy.

“Guys this is stupid, I’m exhausted and it’s too dark to carry on” Richard said over the radio.

“He has a point” James replied.

We eventually agreed to stop for the night, and we struggled out of our buggy’s. We then stood in a group and looked at each other intently.

“Well, where will we sleep?” I asked.

“Under the buggy’s I presume, engines will be warm” Jeremy suggested.

“Good idea” We said simultaneously.

That night we huddled under our buggy’s next to our engines for warmth. It didn’t really do much. The sand underneath was bitterly cold, and the engines didn’t do much to give off any heat. 2 hours I had been asleep for, it was hopeless. I clambered out from underneath at the crack of dawn, and looked around. Jeremy was snoring loudly, James was also snoring and mumbling in his sleep, and Richard was sleeping peacefully. I admired him for some time, seeing how peaceful and tranquil he looked while he was sleeping, it was beautiful, and it soothed me. Every part of me wanted to go and cuddle up to him, but of course he wouldn’t appreciate being woke up by me, so I sat a few yards away near the edge of a dune, and admired the view in front of me.

About half an hour passed, and I heard the crew starting to wake up and fumble around to get cameras set up, then someone came from behind and sat next to me.

“You okay, had a nice sleep?” Richard said, his eyes heavy, a sleepy smile on his face and his hair sticking up. God, did he look adorable.

“Eh, not really” I yawned.

“Oh god, Jess you look exhausted, how long did you sleep?” He asked fairly concerned.

“About 2 hours” I said.

“God, if I had known I would have helped you get a better night’s sleep but, how you going to last through the day?” He asked.

“I’ll cope somehow” I replied, yawing again.

“Well, if you need me for anything, I’m right here, you want a few hours to kip while one of us breaks down or something then you come to me, I’ll keep you warm while you sleep yeah?” He said, putting an arm around me.

“Thank you Richard” I smiled.

 

The cameras started rolling so we had to get going again, and soon it started to get difficult again. Rocky terrain, and constant break down from James was beginning to test our patience. My lack of sleep made me snappy and arrogant, I knew it would, so I avoided talking to people if I needed to.

We later on then encountered some sky-high dunes, and we had to climb up and down them. For James it was difficult travelling upwards, and going downwards scared us all half to death. We had left James behind when he broke down once again, so it was just the three of us. Richard was slightly ahead, and we were worried if a sudden downhill turn will come up unexpectedly, like it did with Jeremy earlier. Richard was driving at an average pace, then all of a sudden, he tipped and disappeared down the dune.

“Shit!” I nearly screamed.

“Hammonds gone everybody, Hammonds gone” Jeremy called over his radio.

“No God please no” I muttered, hurriedly running to the side of the dune as fast as possible, panic rising in my chest. A sigh of relief then washed over me when I saw Richard safely at the bottom.

“Fuck me, holy shit” I swore loudly, and I ran back to my buggy to go to him.

I travelled down the dune, meeting with Richard, I leaped out of my buggy and wrapped my arms around him.

“Holy fucking shit, I thought… I thought” I stuttered.

“Hey hey, it’s okay, I’m fine darling, I’m okay” He reassured as tears started to form in both our eyes.

“God, you must have been so scared, are you sure you’re okay” I said.

“I’m fine it’s okay” He replied.

I held him for a few minutes longer, until Jeremy came down.

“You okay hamster?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah it’s okay all good” He said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve quickly. “Lets carry on”

So then we resumed our journey across the desert, James joined us again eventually, and it was getting dark. I had now been awake for more than 30 hours and was deteriorating. When darkness fell, we put our lights on, and Jeremy insisted that we continued to explore. We trundled on, and I was exhausted, my eyes were stinging, and my head was spinning, I had lost all sense of concentration so much so, I hit a huge rock that punctured my tyre, and the jolt of the buggy upon impact scared me to the point in which it caused a panic attack. My breathing was out of control, and my legs were shaking.

“Woah guys stop, Richard get to Jess now I think she’s having a panic attack” Jeremy said over the radio.

Richard said nothing but leaped out of his buggy to attend to me.

“Jess, look at me sweetheart everything’s okay, breath in through your nose, and out through your mouth” He said as he sat in the passenger seat and held my hands.

I tried my best to cooperate with him, but then my eyes started to droop and I felt myself drifting away, next thing I know, I’m in pure darkness…

                                                                _____________________

_“Guys she passed out, she’s bloody gone” I said. I was shaking with fear, I had no idea what had happened, or in fact what was happening with her at this moment._

_“Jess darling please wake up, please” I shook her arm but no response came of her. “Shit James what do I do”_

_James and Jeremy ran towards us and crowded around the buggy._

_“She’s passed out that’s all Hammond, you just have to wait for her to wake up, she’s just exhausted from lack of sleep” James said._

_“This is your bloody fault Clarkson, I told you we shouldn’t of carried on” I glared at him._

_“I’m sorry, I had no idea she was this bad…” He said._

_“Yeah well maybe you should fucking think sometimes” I yelled at him._

_“Look let’s not fall out about this, Clarkson knows he’s done wrong let’s just focus on Jess at the moment, we’ll kip for now, it’s late, maybe in the morning Jess will wake up fine, she just needs sleep” James interrupted._

_James and Jeremy then retreated to their buggy’s, and shifted underneath them for another night on the sand. I cuddled up to Jess, and kept her warm, like I promised to._

_“Oh Jess please wake up, please” I cried quietly. “I love you…”_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling pretty light headed and dazed. I have a faint memory on what happened last night, but all I remember is that I hit that rock and punctured my tire, anything after that I can’t seem to make out. I lifted my heavy head, and realised I was in Richards arms, he was sleeping peacefully beside me, his breathing slow and steady.

‘Oh God’ I thought. ‘what happened?’

My eyes were still heavy with exhaustion, and I felt unbelievably comfortable with Richard, so I decided to fall back to sleep before Richard woke.

 

I was then awoken a few hours later, when I felt a soft hand on my forehead. My eyes fluttered open and Richard sighed with huge relief.

“Hello there! God, I thought the worst how are you feeling?” Richard asked hugging me tightly.

“What you on about, what happened last night I can’t remember?” I asked.

“Well you hit that rock and had a huge panic attack, you passed out on me, I was so scared” He replied.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry” Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. “Richard I’m sorry” I started to sob quietly into his chest.

“No Jess, it’s not your fault stop saying sorry, I’m just glad you’re alright” Richard reassured.

After I had calmed down, Jeremy and James started to wake up, but there was something preventing me leaving Richard, I wanted to go and get breakfast, go sit with the others as usual, but I stayed attached to Richard, I didn’t want to leave him.

“I don’t want to let go what the heck” I giggled.

“Nor do I if I’m honest” Richard chuckled back.

 

                                                                   _______________________

 

_She didn’t want to leave me. This made me feel so warm inside, not just from holding her in my arms, but the fact she didn’t want to let go. We eventually had to get out of the buggy and get breakfast before we set off back on our formidable journey, we parted while Jess went and did what she needed to, then James caught me before I headed back to my buggy._

_“I need to talk to you” He said._

_“About what exactly?” I asked, concern in my voice._

_“Jess… I heard what you said last night” He said._

_“What?”_

_“That you love her”_

_I paused and took a deep breath. I was caught out, in fact, I have always been fiercely mocked by the other two for having feelings for her, little did I know it was actually true._

_“Yeah… James I really think I do, I’ve fallen for her”_

_“Well tell her! What are you waiting for?” He asked._

_“It’s just, well what if she doesn’t feel the same?” I said._

_James just simply smiled reassuringly and walked away to Jeremy. I then smiled._

_‘she does feel the same…’_

                                                                  ____________________________

 

I came to join the others for breakfast, and eventually we set off. Throughout the day, me and Richard exchanged smiles here and there, and when we took a break he would put his arm around me and ask if I was doing okay. The fact is, I was doing okay, something about being in Richards company last night made me feel loads better, not to mention the fact I had a great night’s sleep. But there was just something about Richard, something that made me… fall for him, deeply fall for him. When night fell, we were pulled to the side of the road, this time Jeremy had broken down, his engine was overheating constantly, so we left him to it, we all knew the rules.

So by then it was just me, Richard and James travelling through the night, and we were elated when we saw the hotel in front of us.

“Guys, is that an actual hotel?!” I asked when we got out our buggy’s.

“God it sure is!” Richard said, clearly ecstatic himself.

“Let’s get to the bar, I need a drink” James said, practically running through the doors.

It was then we sat down in the bar after checking in, we finally savoured the taste of alcohol, we had never felt so relaxed. We did a short piece to camera, and we were done for the night, the crew left us to it afterward.

James said he was going for a smoke, and before he went he winked at Richard, I knew what that kind of signal meant, it meant that he wanted Richard to talk to me and it left me slightly nervous about what he might say.

Richard turned to me and smiled, taking a sip from his glass and placing it down.

“Jess, I wanna talk to you, just a minute” He said.

“Okay, what about?” I asked.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked.

“Yes, I’ve never been better!” I replied.

“Good, I’m glad you are, see last night, you had me worried sick, and holding you while you were asleep was, the best feeling I’ve felt in a long time” He explained. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’ve fallen for you”

I paused and took time to process what he said.

“Really? Oh God Richard you do feel the same” I smiled as Richard then held my hands in his.

“Come with me” He whispered.

I did as he said, and I took his hand as we went upstairs. We ended up at Richards room, and he ushered me in. I suddenly became very excited. He shut the door, moved towards me slowly and placed both hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him, looking down into my eyes lovingly, moistening his lips slightly. I knew what he was planning next, but he was waiting for my permission. I smiled at him, to gesture that it was okay, and his lips met mine. I felt his eyes flutter close in pure bliss, and I released an involuntary moan, taken aback by how good his lips felt against mine. I threaded my fingers through his hair, and his hands roamed around my body. Richard took it deeper by sliding his tongue in and exploring the heat of my mouth, and I did the same. It was so passionate and full of infinite lust, I hoped it would never end.

We pulled away eventually, grinning childishly.

“I love you” He said. “I kinda said it last night to you but you were passed out” He giggled.

“Oh well now it’s my turn… I love you” I smiled.

“You’re so sweet” Richard smiled and placed his lips on mine once again…


End file.
